


I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn loves Rey, Finnpoe - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, Poe loves Finn, Rey loves Finn, Stormpilot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has loved Finn for years but never said anything because he truly believed that Finn would be happier with his girlfriend Rey, when one evening he spots the two of them in a restaurant, arriving just in time to see something that breaks his heart in a way that shouldn’t be possible after years of repeated heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this isn’t happy at all. Not one little bit, but if you like the sadness then I guess this is for you. If you don't then you really shouldn't read this. Thanks to XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper for being an awesome beta. Enjoy, I guess?

Poe has loved Finn for as long as he’s known him. He’s loved Finn since the day Finn crashed into his life in a whirlwind of beautiful brown eyes and bright smiles and loud laughs. He’s loved Finn for so long and he’s never said a word, because Finn loves someone else, and Poe knows that he’s much happier with her than he could ever be with him.

Poe thinks the scene in front of him is ironic in a twisted kind of way. Here he is, standing out in the rain, soaking wet and freezing cold, looking at a scene that should be beautiful. A scene that should bring a tear to his eye. Well, it does, but not the kind most people would expect.

He can see Finn through the window of the restaurant he’s standing outside, sitting at a table with Rey, his girlfriend of three years. They’ve been together almost as long as Poe’s known Finn (it was Poe that pushed Finn to ask her out, as much as it hurt him to do so). They’re talking and laughing, and Poe can see how wonderfully happy the two of them are together. Finn is making jokes, waving around breadsticks in wild imitations that make Rey laugh so hard that she’s wiping tears from her cheeks.

They look so beautiful together, such a lovely, pure couple, they really are, but a small part of Poe wonders if Finn could possibly have been happier with him, contradicting everything he’s told himself for the last three years. Looking at Finn’s face now though, Poe is certain he could never have brought about that beautiful, vibrant smile. Poe wasn’t worthy of Finn’s love, no matter how much he pined for it.

And here comes the part that shatters Poe’s heart into a million pieces on the floor.

Finn stands up, and Poe can see the look of surprise on Rey’s face as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. Rey’s hand shoots up to her mouth to muffle a gasp Poe can’t hear, and fresh tears of happiness drip down her face as Finn slides a ring onto her finger, and all Poe can think about is what it would be like to be in Rey’s place right now, and the devastating fact that he isn’t.

Poe can hardly bear to watch anymore as Rey pulls Finn up into a kiss, both of them grinning as their lips brush against each other and the tears on both their cheeks seem to mingle together, and yet he can’t quite drag himself away, frozen in place by the wonderful, heartbreaking image of a boy and a girl who are so perfectly in love with each other.

Devastation washes over him like a tidal wave, coursing through his veins and filling up his lungs so he can hardly breathe. It feels like loss, but he can’t possibly be losing Finn, because Finn never belonged to him, and everyone knows you can’t lose something you never had. Maybe, then, it’s the loss of an opportunity. The loss of hope, of all chance to make it happen. The loss of a beautiful dream, crushed by the bitter reality.

Poe knows now that he missed his chance a long time ago. Maybe he never even had a chance at all, but somehow he had always hoped, deep inside, that his chance might come around again. Now he knows it never will.

Poe manages to tear himself away from the devastatingly beautiful scene in front of him, wandering off into the dark night, rain pelting down around him and his heart in tatters on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Is There Somewhere by Halsey


End file.
